Second Company
by Krystallis
Summary: PG-13 for language Arwen, Celynnen, and Madella, have decided to follow the company on their quest to Mordor. OK, so the summary's kinda sucky, and the first chapter's screwed, but read the story anyway!
1. Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar

Author's Note:  OK, both Madella and Celynnen wrote this story, so we alternate chapters.  And please don't make fun of the first chapter.  Celynnen wrote it, NOT ME, and she doesn't like it either.  And when we get to the part with the Two Towers, the whole deal with Arwen is screwed up, so just imagine, ok?

Chapter One: Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar

By: Celynnen

          "No, Celynnen," Lord Elrond said to his daughter.  "I will not allow you to visit Legolas Greenleaf."

            "But father, I haven't seen him in ages!  I was going to visit Madella too, you know," Celynnen responded.  "Is it because I might go alone?"

            "No, it is not-" Elrond started.

            "Arwen could come with me.  How come you always let her go to see Aragorn alone?"  Celynnen accused.

            "Celynnen, it's not that," Elrond said loudly.  "I would have let you go, but Legolas is coming here.  There is going to be a council concerning the Ring."

            "Oh," Celynnen said, very surprised.  She didn't know that Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, would send Legolas, his son, down to Rivendell.  "What about Madella?"

            Elrond sighed.  "I do not know if Madella is coming with Legolas.  I doubt that she is, though.  The King is very protective of his daughter."

            Celynnen scoffed.  "Madella's only five minutes younger than Legolas, that's pathetic!"

            Just as Elrond was about to reply, Gandalf the Grey entered the room.  "Hello Lady Celynnen, Lord Elrond.  I hope you are well?"

            "Considerably, but I've been better, Gandalf," Celynnen said to Gandalf, and then she left.

            Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar was the twin sister Arwen Tatiana Evenstar and the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Celebrain of Lothlorien.  She had met Legolas Greenleaf in his home in Mirkwood, delivering a message from her father.  The King was visiting another city in Mirkwood, so Legolas was taking his place temporarily.  When she first saw Legolas, she was astonished at how handsome he was.  Celynnen delivered the message, and stayed for five weeks longer than she was supposed to.  The day before she returned to Rivendell, her twin, Arwen, had to come to Mirkwood to tell Celynnen to come home.  It was on that last day that Legolas told her that he loved her.  She told him the same thing.

            Celynnen went to see the shards of Narsil.  She found her sister there, staring at them.  "You have missed Aragorn," she said quietly.  "Just as I miss Legolas."

            Arwen looked up at Celynnen.  "yes, I do, that that's not what I was thinking about.  I was thinking about the halfling, Frodo."  Arwen was the one who brought him to Rivendell after he had been stabbed by a Morgul blade.

            "Ah, I wish I had come with you.  I could've helped fight the Nazgul.  I could've prevented your cut."  The only way you could tell Celynnen and Arwen apart was that Celynnen had very dark red highlights in her hair, but you could barely see them.  Now that Arwen had a cut on her face, you could tell them apart more easily.

            Arwen have a slight smile.  "Even you couldn't have prevented it.  It is not a problem."  Arwen suddenly remembered something.  "Legolas has arrived.  He is staying in the chamber across from yours."

            Celynnen took off on a run.  "Legolas!"   She kept on running into people on her way to her chambers.

            After a few "excuse me's" she was there.  She rushed into Legolas's room and shouted.  "Legolas!"

            He saw her and said, "Celynnen."   He ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around.  Then he kissed her.

            Celynnen looked around.  Something was missing.  "Where is Maddie?" she asked.  She used one of Madella's nicknames that they made up when Celynnen first met them.  Madella's were Maddie and Ella, Celynnen's Celyn and Anrion (Anrion means 'desire' in Elvish, used by Legolas.), and Legolas's Archer.

            Legolas sighed.  "Oh my Anrion, my father wouldn't let her come with me, because she is a girl.  You wouldn't believe the fight they had.  We're both 2,931, except she's five minutes younger."

            Celynnen laughed.  "You do know what the council is about, right?"

            "I know some, not all.  Mornie utulie." Legolas replied.  "It is about the ring."

            "Indeed darkness has come," Celynnen responded.  "And it must fall."

            Legolas nodded and said quietly, "I wish to destroy the Ring.  Are you going to the council?"

            Celynnen smiled.  "No, but I will be with the two halflings, spying."

            Legolas laughed and said, "My clever Anrion!  I shall miss you."

            "It's time to go.  Try not to notice me."  Celynnen smiled.

***

            "Merry, why are we doing this again?"  Pippin asked his best friend.

            Merry scoffed.  "Because, moron, we need to know what they do about the ring."

            "Oh!  I knew that!"

            Celynnen smiled.  Pippin wasn't that smart when it came to these kinds of matters.  Merry was smarter than Pippin, but not by much.  "Keep quiet, you two!  They might hear us!"  She looked at Legolas, who looked at her for a moment, then turned his attention back to Elrond.  Celynnen sighed.

            Pippin noticed she was staring at someone.  "Who are you staring at, Lady Celynnen?"

            "Legolas." Was all she said.

            Pippin stared at her, confused.  "Oh, yes.  I know Lelogas, very nice chap," he said sarcastically.

            "Shut up!  Somebody besides the guy with the crown-thingy is saying something!"

            Then the council members started to shout at each other.  "Pippin, now I don't know what they're fighting about!  Hey- look at Frodo!"  Merry said.

            Frodo was just sitting there, staring at the Ring.  Then he stood up and said something.  Nobody heard him except for Gandalf.  He turned around and everybody quieted.

            "I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said.  "Though… I do not know the way."

            Gandalf faced Frodo.  "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

            Aragorn stepped towards Frodo, and said, "By my life or death, I can protect you.  I will.  You have my sword."

            _Arwen's not going to be happy, Celynnen thought to herself._

            Then Legolas stepped forward.  "And you have my bow."  He glanced at Celynnen.  _No, Legolas!_

            "And my axe," a dwarf named Gimli said to Frodo.

            Boromir of Gondor walked up to Frodo.  "You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said.  "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

            There was a shout from the bushes behind Frodo, and his friend Sam came forward.  "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he said stubbornly.

            Elrond smiled.  "No, indeed it has been hardly possible to separate you two even though he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

            Celynnen chuckled, but then Merry and Pippin stood up.  "No!" she hissed at them.

            "Wait!  We're coming too!" Pippin said as he and Merry ran into the room.  Elrond looked very surprised.

            "You'd have to send us home in a sack to keep up from coming!" Merry declared.

            "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin said, with no clue on what they were doing.

            Merry stared at Pippin.  "Well, that rules you out, Pip!"

            Lord Elrond looked at them.  "Nine companions… so be it.  You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring."

            Pippin was even more confused.  "Great.  Where are we going?"  Everybody stared at him.

***

            _He can't go.  He can't.  He'll be killed!  Celynnen was lying on her bed, pondering.  Wondering why Legolas wanted to go to his doom.  Why he wanted to leave her._

            Celynnen wiped her eyes of her dry tears.  She stopped crying about half an hour ago, but inside, she hurt.

            She heard her door open, but she couldn't see who entered; she was facing the other way.  "Celynnen?" It was Legolas.

            She sat up and faced him.  "Why must you go?"

            "Anrion, I wish to see the Ring destroyed.  To actually see it thrown into Mount Doom.  Besides, they need somebody with my skill in archery.  Nobody had my skills, except for maybe you and Maddie."  He sat down on her bed and looked into her eyes.  "I did not mean to hurt you, even though I knew it would.  I have to go, Celynnen.  I have to."

            Celynnen sniffed and said, "I only wish I could go with you, even though I know I cannot."

            There was a knock on the door and Aragorn entered her room.  "Legolas, we are leaving in an hour."   Celynnen noticed something different about him.  _He's wearing Arwen's pendant!  She could not suppress a gasp as Aragorn left the room._

            "What is it?" Legolas asked, worried.

            Celynnen could only whisper.  "He was wearing Arwen's pendant.  She has chosen a mortal life."  Celynnen started to cry silently.  Legolas could only hug her and think how he would feel if Madella did the same thing.

***

            Celynnen knocked on Arwen's door.  "Arwen, may I come in?"

            "Yes, of course," came Arwen's voice.

            Celynnen entered and stared at her twin.  "You have chosen a mortal life," was all she could manage to say.

            "Arwen turned and looked at her sister and said quietly, "I would rather have a mortal life with him then have an immortal one without him.  I love him, Celynnen, as you love Legolas."

            "Yes, but what if he dies?  What then, Arwen?  You wouldn't be able to get your immortality back!" Celynnen responded.

            "Aragorn cannot die while he is in possession of my pendant.  Not unless it is taken from him by force."

            "Arwen, we are both 2,778 years old.  When you die, I will cease to have a twin sister." Celynnen said sadly.

            "I know." Arwen whispered as Celynnen left her room.

***

            As Celynnen entered Legolas's room, she tried to hold back her tears, but one escaped.  "It- it is time for you to- to go, Legolas.  Several tears escaped.

            Legolas gathered his things and rushed over to her.  "Oh, my Anrion…"

            They walked together down to where the rest of the Company was.  Everybody was saying good-bye to someone, whether it be a loved-one or a friend.

            Celynnen hugged Legolas and said in his ear, "I wish this moment could last forever."

            "So do I, Anrion, so do I."

            "Gandalf then spoke.  "Say a final farewell and then we shall leave."

            Legolas and Celynnen started to let go of each other.  Celynnen's tears were escaping again.  "I love you," she said.

            He only said, "I know." And turned around and started to leave without a backward glance.  Celynnen knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

By: Celynnen

          "We're going to have dinner with Elladon and Elrohir tonight," Arwen said to Celynnen.

            Celynnen looked up from what she was doing, which was making more arrows for her bow.  "They're back?  Fun much!"  Elladon and Elrohir were Arwen and Celynnen's older brothers.  By older, I mean 111 years older.  They had been in Lothlorien and Mirkwood for the past couple of years to bring news back to Rivendell.  "At least something exciting is happening; it's been extremely boring here for the last couple of weeks since the company left."

            "You're right, it has," Arwen laughed.  "Every boring since Merry and Pippin left, miramiel."

            "Exactly.  So when is dinner?"

            Arwen looked at her watch and gasped.  "It's in five minutes!  If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"  They ran out of the room and down the hall.

            "Last one there is a rotten mango!"  Celynnen shouted.  _We haven't played this game in years!_

            Celynnen was in the lead, but Arwen gave an unexpected burst of speed.  Celynnen caught up with her and sped forward.  Arwen gave a last burst of speed and entered the dining room.

            "Crap!"  Celynnen shouted and ran into the room.  She smiled at Arwen, but when she saw her face, she knew they were in trouble.

            "Hello, girls.  Very nice of you to join us," Elrond said.  He didn't look very happy.  "What were you doing?"

            Arwen and Celynnen looked at their brothers, who were smirking and doubling with silent laughing.  Then Arwen and Celynnen looked at each other, then said at the same time, "It's all _their fault!" and pointed to Elladon and Elrohir._

            Now it was Arwen and Celynnen's turn to laugh.  The look on Elladon and Elrohir's face was priceless; they went from happy to completely oblivious.

            "Well?" Elrond accused.

            They started stammering endlessly trying to think of something to say.  Finally Elrohir said, "It's not our fault!"

            Celynnen laughed out loud.  "It's never your fault, Elrohir.  Anyway, we were just kidding.   We were running a little bit late and we had to-"

            "Nevertheless," Elrond interrupted.  "I-"

            Elladon stood up and interrupted his father.  "Oh, come on, Dad!  Cut them a little slack.  You have to admit, that was pretty funny."  He looked over at Celynnen, who mouthed the words _Thank You towards him._

            Elrond sighed.  "Alright.  Enough with the chatter!  Let's eat!"

***

            "It's good to have you two back," Arwen said to her brothers after dinner.  "We really missed you."

            "Yeah, it was really boring not having you guys play pranks on us every two seconds!"  Celynnen said sarcastically.   "Although we did meet two hobbits who could've given you a run for your money."  Elladon stared at her in disbelief.

            "You're kidding, right?"

            "I mean, nobody could out-prank us!"  Elrohir added.

            "No, I'm serious!  Merry, Pippin, and I spied on Dad when he, Legolas, Aragorn, and a bunch of other people were having a secret council!  It was really funny."  She told them about their conversation.

            "That _is funny."  Elrohir said.  "I wish we could've met them."_

            "Yeah, they could've taught us new tricks!"  Elladon said excitedly.

            "They taught us some tricks, so you better watch out," Arwen said suspiciously.  "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now, see you all tomorrow."

            Celynnen yawned.  "Yeah, I think I'll hit the sack, too.  See you later."

            "Bye!"  Elladon and Elrohir said.

***

            "Celynnen?"

            Celynnen turned around and saw her father walking behind her.  "Yes?"

            Elrond grabbed her shoulder and said in a stern whisper, "Celynnen, please don't follow the company.  I know you have been considering it, but don't."  Celynnen was shocked by her father's urgency.  Sure, she had _though about following them, but she wasn't __going to._

            "Father, what do you mean?  I won't go anywhere.  I'm going to stay right here.  In Rivendell."

            Elrond sighed and said a very relieved "Thank you," and left her alone to think.

***

            "I can't sleep," Celynnen said to herself.  She was thinking too much.  Way too much.  "I think too much," she muttered.  She was thinking about what her father had said, the Company, Madella and Legolas.  And the day she met Merry and Pippin.  What a day that was.

            When Elrond was still healing Frodo, Celynnen went out to visit her horse, Luthien.  She had found Merry and Pippin in the storage room, eating apples.  When they saw her, Pippin opened his mouth in mid-bite and the apple fell out of his mouth.  Merry worked up the courage to say, "Who are you?"

            She laughed and had said, "My name is Lady Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar, but some people call me miramiel.  Now, who are yo and why are you eating the horse's apples?"

            They had told her that they couldn't find any in the house, so they went to the storage room to find them.  Since that day, Merry, Pippin, and Celynnen had been friends.

            Since she couldn't sleep, Celynnen decided to go on a horse back ride.  "Oh, my hair always gets in the way!" She whispered to herself as she braided it.  She put her hooded blue cloak on and walked to the stables.  She also grabbed her bow and quiver, just in case.

            "Hey, Luthien," she said to her horse.  "We're going on a ride."  Luthien was perfect, like her namesake.  She was a creamy-white colour with a brown mane and tail.  Celynnen gracefully leapt upon her horse and set out for her trail.

            Nobody knew about Celynnen's trail.  Not even Arwen.  She had discovered it  when she was 2,269 years old, the very day she had learned that her mother, Celebrain, had departed over the Sea.

            She had been riding for about an hour when she heard hoof-beats coming from the right of her.  Celynnen halted Luthien, and took out her bow.

            "Come out now, or I'll shoot and I rarely miss," she said in a powerful voice.

            "You miss more than I do and you know it!  By the way, I'm up on Legolas by 12.  C'mon, Celynnen, it's me, Madella!"  Madella came out from behind a tree with her horse, Tinuviel.

            "Madella!" Celynnen hissed.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

            "Following Legolas," she replied simply as they rode back towards Rivendell.  "He is here, right?"

            "No, he's not here!  He left five days ago with eight other people to take the One Ring to Mordor!"  Celynnen replied, still shocked to find Madella.

            Maddie sighed and looked around.  "Great, they took my brother with them.  Well, I can still follow them.  _Norolim, Tinuviel."  She urged her horse forward and passed Celynnen._

            Celynnen gave a frustrated groan and caught up to Maddie.  "You're not going without me!"  _I am so totally disobeying Dad, but hey, it's worth it!_

            "Do you think I would go without you and Arwen?"  Madella said as they both hopped off their horses.  "Speaking of Arwen, you better go wake her up so you two can pack."

            "I'm already up!"  They looked up and saw Arwen on the balcony.  "Hurry up!  We don't want anybody to wake up."  Celynnen and Madella ran swiftly and silently up to Celynnen's room.  When they arrived, Celynnen went straight to her closet and took out her favourite riding dress.  Arwen entered her sister's room and laid an armload of food on Celynnen's bed.

            Celynnen sputtered some nonsense words; she hated it when other people put food on her bed.  She didn't mind when she did it herself, because she was always careful.  Arwen laughed and said, "It's for the trip, you dim-wit."  Celynnen muttered something unintelligible and Madella burst out laughing.

            "Shut up!"  Celynnen hissed at her, almost on the verge of cracking herself.  "Someone might hear!"

            "So?"

            "That means tha we couldn't go and you would be sent back to Mirkwood to face your daddy."

            Madella's face went from a smile to a gasp.  "No!  You wouldn't!"

            "I wouldn't, but my dad would."

            "And so would I," came a voice behind the girls.  They each jumped about three feet and turned around.

            "Elrohir?  What are you doing awake?"  All three asked at the same time.

            "What am I doing awake?  I heard voices, so I came to investigate.  What are you doing awake?" He told them as his gaze went from Arwen to Celynnen to Celynnen's pack to the food on her bed to Madella.  He was supremely confused.

            "Uh…well… you see… er… yeah… ok…"  Celynnen started, but she couldn't tell Elrohir what they were going to do that night.  But, he already knew they were going somewhere.  _Oh my gosh, this is so obvious.  Lothlorien!   Celynnen sent her sister this message (Arwen and Celynnen have telepathic powers since they're twins) and Arwen nodded.  "We're going to Lothlorien to visit Lady Galadriel."_

            Elrohir looked very unconvinced.

            "Madella's never been, and we wanted to take her with us.  Except nobody knows we're going and nobody knows Madella's here," Arwen told him sheepishly.

            "Except me."

            "Except you.  Now please don't tell Dad 'til tomorrow.  Please, Elrohir."  Celynnen put the puppy-dog pout on.

            Elrohir winced.  "No, not the puppy-dog put!"  He said in mock-horror.  He got down on his knees and pleaded.  "Anything but the puppy-dog pout!"

            Madella giggled.  "Just don't tell anybody."

            "I won't.  See ya.  I gotta get some sleep."  He yawned and left the room.

            "Whew.  I thought we were done for.  That was some story you two came up with!"  said a superbly relieved Madella.

            "Technically, it wasn't a lie.  We are going to go through Lorien and you _haven't been there before; we just left out all the details," Celynnen explained as she placed the food in her pack._

            "Oh.  Kay.  Right."  Madella stared at Celynnen, thinking she was crazy.  (Which is kinda true, but that's not the point!)

            By the time Celynnen was done packing, it was midnight.  Arwen packed her stuff, and they were ready to go.  They went down to the stables and woke their horses up.  Arwen's horse, Nimrodel, looked almost exactly like Luthien, except that she had a different marking on her head.

            "Don't forget your bow," Madella called to Celynnen.  "There may be some encounters with orcs."  Celynnen walked over to her closet, where she kept all her bows and arrows.  She had quite a few; plain wood ones and elegant metal ones.  She chose the one that Legolas and Madella had given her for her 2,777th birthday last year.  It was her favourite and most efficient bow.

            As Celynnen left the bow shed, she took one last look at Rivendell.  She hadn't left her beautiful home since February, 9 months ago now.  But this time, she felt like she wasn't coming back.  She would come back eventually, but not for a long while.

***

            For the next few weeks, nothing exciting happened.  They walked, ate, and then slept.  On some days, they were faster, and others slower.  Arwen, Celynnen, and Madella didn't talk much, if at all.  They were concentrating on catching up with the company.  Then finally, one night Arwen announced that they were just less than a mile behind them.

            Madella started to do a little victory dance.  "Oh, yeah!  I caught up with him!  Beat that, Dad!"

            Arwen and Celynnen stared at her.

            Madella stopped abruptly.  "Sorry."

            "Well, anyway, I heard Gandalf and Aragorn saying that they might have to go through Moria," Arwen told them.

            "That's not cool.  We won't be able to follow them if they do," Celynnen said, stating the obvious.

            "Yeah, really.  Well, I suppose we could go a different way and possibly get to Lothlorien before them, and follow them after they leave," Madella suggested.  "It's risky, but worth it."

            "And it just might work," Celynnen told Madella and Arwen reassuringly.

***

            "Come on, let's sing something appropriate for our journey," Arwen told her sister.  "Something to lift all our spirits, including the Company's."

            "Yeah, I think that's a good idea.  Don't you, Celynnen?"  Madella turned to look at her best friend, who was just staring into space and braiding her hair.  If you knew Celynnen very well, you would know that she was thinking of something.  She didn't always braid her hair.  She jus did something with it.

            "What are you doing?" Arwen questioned, suspiciously.

            "Aha!  I got it!" Celynnen shouted, unaware of her sister's question.

            "Got what?"

            "A song I just made up.  It goes like this:

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh!  How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you know_

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lies within you now."_

***

            Legolas looked up suddenly from his dinner and hissed "Shut up!" to the talking Hobbits.  They shut up very quickly and listened.  Aragorn and Legolas stood up.  All of them heard a few faint voices singing something.  They heard the words:

_"Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now"_

They heard more words that lightened their troubled hearts and eased their minds.  "Somebody is singing for us." Boromir said as he declared the obvious.  "I wonder who they are."

"Me too," Legolas murmured and then said to Aragorn in Elvish," They sound an awful lot like Madella, Celynnen and Arwen."

            "I know," Aragorn responded.  "But they couldn't have followed us.  We would've seen them."

            Legolas thought for a moment.  "It's possible that they set out a few days after us and would've been too far behind for us to see.  Now that they have caught up with us, they decided to sing for us."

            "If that is so, we must return the favour," Aragorn told his friend and began a song in Elvish.

_"O mor henion i dhu:_

_Ely siriar, el sila_

_A! Aniron undomiel_

_From darkness I understand the night:_

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

_Ah!  I desire Evenstar"_

Then Legolas sang:

_"Tiro!__  El eria e mor_

_L'lir en el luthia 'uren_

_A!  Aniron miramiel_

_Look!  A star rises out of the darkness_

_The song of the star enchants my heart_

_Ah!  I desire Moonstar_

_Tiro!  El eria e mor"_

Aragorn:

_Ely siriar, el sila_

_Ai!  Aniron undsmiel_

_O mor henion i dhu:_

Legolas:

_L'lir en el luitha 'uren_

_Ai!  Aniron miramiel"_

            They ended their song and stared out into the distance.


	3. New Members

A/N: Celynnen, prepare to die…

Ch. 5: New Members

By: CRAZY CELYNNEN

Madella couldn't stop crying. Celynnen and Arwen kept asking her what was wrong, but to no avail. She just sat there, sulking, doing nothing. When she finally said something, it was something they could not do.

"We need to see Legolas," Madella whispered. "_I_ have to see Legolas."

Celynnen sighed. "Maddie, you know we can't see Legolas. He would send us home."

"I don't care anymore. I just need to see him."

_What does she mean, she doesn't care?_ Celynnen asked Arwen telepathically.

_Well duh! She obviously saw something really bad in Grandmommy dearest's mirror. You know, she said 'I saw my mother!' _Arwen replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Celynnen sat down next to Madella. "Ella, you met the Lady, didn't you?"

Madella nodded weakly and her eyes started to tear. "She-she asked me if I would look in her mirror."

"Did you see anything?"

The tears escaped and fell. "My father… he shot his bow…. A scream… he-he went towards the scream… my mother… he shot my mother!" She was sobbing hysterically now.

_Holy shit! That's terrible!_ Arwen said to herself. Of course, Celynnen listened in, but didn't say anything back. She stared at Madella in horror. 

_Why the hell did Galadriel let her see the mirror? Why?_

_Oh, I dunno. Why don't you go ask her?_ Arwen said, so very un-serious.

"Good idea," Celynnen said out loud.

Arwen stood up; she had been comforting Maddie. "You're not serious?!"

"Hey, it was your idea." Celynnen said over her shoulder as she walked away. 

"Celynnen, I was being sarcastic! Celynnen! Come back this instant! Somebody might find you!" Arwen yelled. "CELYNNEN!"

But Celynnen wasn't paying attention.

***

"CELYNNEN!"

Aragorn looked up. Celynnen? What was she doing here? And why did he have the feeling Arwen was here, too.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn. "They could, ya know, just be visiting the Lady." He paused. "They're not following us. They can't be."

***

As she looked at the stairs, she wondered if she should climb them. Yeah, sure, she wanted to rant and rave at her ageless grandmother, but would there be a price?

"Celynnen?"

She turned around and saw her cousin Carys. She was her uncle Celerír's daughter on her mother's side. She was flaxen-haired with grey eyes that matched Celynnen and Arwen's. Carys was incredibly vain and would not, under any circumstances, go out in public if her appearance wasn't perfect.

"Hello? Is someone off in a dream-world or whatever? You were totally _not_ paying attention to me."

Celynnen grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Carys. I was just wondering if I should go confront ole Grandma Dearest."

Although she had now clue why Celynnen wanted to see Galadriel, Carys was all for it. "Well, duh! Totally no competition. Of course, you should see Galadriel! She has the ultimate fashion sense."

Celynnen sighed, but smiled. _Carys__ hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her. She'll never change._ "Thanks, Carys. You're a real help." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm available 24/7."

"Bye."

"Bye! Tell Arwen I said, 'Yo, sup sista?'"

"I will!" Celynnen shook her head and climbed the stairs. She would've stayed with Carys for a while, but- to quote Carys- 'Totally no competition!"

_Man, I forgot how long it takes to go up these stairs!_ Celynnen thought to herself. She hadn't been in Lòrien for a while now. Ever since she was 2,268, the year before Celebrían left. She was visiting Lothlòrien with her mother, actually. 508 years ago. Long, long time ago.

Celebrían was beautiful. She had a deep, almost brown, red colour to her hair with blonde, black, and brown natural highlights. She had grey eyes, and full, beautiful lips. She was very skilled at riding, and sword fighting. It was such a tragedy when she left. Celebrían had been shot with a poison dart by an orc on her way to Lothlòrien. That's why Celynnen hadn't gone back. It reminded her too much of her mother.

Celynnen neared the top of the stairs now. But, she paused. After all these years, did she really want to meet her grandmother like this? In a ranting rage? _Yes, I do_.

_No you don't, you butt-munchie!_ Celynnen heard Arwen's voice echo inside her way. _This is not the was-_

_ Sorry,_ Celynnen cut her off. _I've already had one mother, I don't need another one._ Celynnen shut out her twin and walked up the stairs. _Her disapproval is what urges me on._

Now she was at the top.  But, Celynnen heard something she really didn't need to hear at the moment.  It made her mood worse.

        "Milady, I'm telling you, Celynnen are Arwen are here," came Legolas's voice.  Celynnen quickly and quietly ran behind the nearest tree.  "Just this morning, Aragorn and I heard someone shout Celynnen's name.

        "Legolas, son of Thranduil, if they were here, we would have heard from them by now, or would have been alerted of their presence." Galadriel said reassuringly in her slow and powerful voice.  "They are, after all, our granddaughters.  We would've known even if we weren't alerted physically." _Ah, Celynnen, you've finally come to see me,_ Galadriel said telepathically.  _Should I tell him you're here?_

_        Don't you dare!  I'm already ticked at you._ Celynnen replied back.  _Don't you even hint at it, and DON'T YOU EVEN TH INK ABOUT LETTING HIM SEE YOUR MIRROR!!_

        _Fine, if you say so._  "If they come here after you leave for Mordor, we will contact you."

        Legolas sighed, totally unaware that his girlfriend was less than fifteen feet away from him.  "Thank you, Milady.  I- we are very grateful."  Then he left.  But as he descended down the stairs, he wondered if Celynnen was here or not.  Galadriel was smiling a mysterious smile, and it worried him.  And he had a good reason to be worried.

        As soon as Legolas was out of sight, Celynnen stepped out from behind the tree.  She dashed her thoughts, because Galadriel could, of course, read them.  Celynnen and Arwen had gotten their quality from her.

        Celynnen curtsied and, then Galadriel did.  It was an Elvish thing.

        "Celynnen, you know that I _will_ alert him as soon as he leaves, don't you?"

        "Yes, I do Milady, but that's not why I came here."  Celynnen rushed to get to her point.  "I came because of Madella."

        "Ah, yes, Madella.  You must be wondering why I showed her my mirror."

        Celynnen snorted.   "Well duh!  I mean, it's obviously had its affect on her!"

        _Her vision will prove its meaning in time, Celynnen, daughter of Celebrían,_ Galadriel said to Celynnen her own way.

        _Yeah, but when?_

        "Soon," the Lady said out loud.  "Soon."

***

        Madella was still sitting on the same tree that she was when Celynnen had left.  _That had to be, what, 1 hour ago?_

_        Yeah, she hasn't moved at all_ Arwen told her twin.  "How did it go?"

        "Oh, it went pretty well."  Celynnen sat down next to Madella and hugged her.  "Except Legolas was there, and he's on to us.  He heard you scream my name."

        "Well yeah!  I bet everyone heard it!"

        "What did Galadriel say about my vision?" Madella said quietly, timidly.

        "Well, she said, 'Her vision will prove its meaning in time' and that's all.  Oh yeah, she also said 'soon.'"

        Madella looked thoughtful and didn't say anything else.

***

        For the next few days, the only thing that Madella, Arwen, and Celynnen did was  try to stay away from the company.  Especially Legolas and Aragorn, because they were ever watchful.  As fro Merry and Pippin, even if Celynnen told them not to, they would accidentally say something.  Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, and Sam had no idea who they were.

        But they did run into some more of Celynnen and Arwen's relatives.  Madella was introduced to Carys and Brynne (Bree), Carys's little sister.  Ella liked Brynne better than Carys (who wouldn't?) and she became good friends with her.  They also met their mother, Aislinn.  Aislinn was born in Mirkwood and, on a visit to Lórien, met Celynnen and Arwen's Uncle Celerír.  They were married and had three children: Carys, Brynne, and Jesse.  Jesse was very interesting.  He related Celynnen very well.  They had the same interests, and they even looked a little bit alike.  They had the same hair.  Therefore, Madella found him extremely handsome.

        All too soon, the company decided to leave Lórien.  The Second Company decided to leave a few days later, for safety.  Right before they were about to leave, Jesse and Brynne came up to them to ask them something.

        "Celynnen," Jesse began, "Brynne and I want to ask you a favor."

        "Yeah," Brynne added, "And please think about it before you completely reject it."

        Celynnen looked at them and saw that they had their own version of the puppy-dog pout.  "Sure, what is it?"

        Jesse took a deep breath.  "We… we want to go with you, you know, on your adventure." Celynnen blanched.

        "How did you…?"

        Brynne chuckled and said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out.  We're not stupid, like Carys."

        "Oh.  Well, sure you can come.  I don't see why not."

        "Yes!" Jesse and Brynn said at the same time and they did a little coordinated thing that they'd had since childhood.

        Celynnen smiled.  But, when she looked back on this moment in the future, she would realize the mistake she had made.


	4. Déjà Vu

A/N: OK, this is Maddie here, and I know this was supposed to be my chapter, but I was having serious writer's block, so Celynnen had to write it for me!!!!

Chapter Six: Déjà Vu

By: Celynnen

       "O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,

       In the jungle, the mighty jungle

       The elf-dudes sleep tonight

       Oh in the jungle, the mighty jungle

       The elf-dudes sleep tonight!

       O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim ow way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,

       Near the village, the peaceful village

       The elf-dudes sleep tonight

       Oh near the village, the peaceful village

       The elf dudes sleep tonight!

       O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,

       Hush my darling, don't fear my darling

       The elf-dudes sleep tonight

       Oh, hush my darling, don't fear my darling

       The elf-dudes sleep tonight!"

       Arwen, Brynne, Celynnen, Jesse, and Madella cracked up.  This was Arwen, Brynne, Celynnen, and Jesse's childhood song.  Madella knew the melody, the others just taught her the words.  As they laughed, an orc screeched, and they shut up.

       "Oh shit, not again!" Arwen complained.

       "Arwen will you stop it with the-"Celynnen looked around and saw dozens of orcs.  "Holy shi-talking mushrooms."  Arwen blew her a razbery, and Celynnen returned the favor.

       "Uh, Arwen, Celynnen, this is no time for sibling rivalry," Jesse said wisely.  "This is more of a time for orc rivalry."

       "Whatever," Arwen, Celynnen, Madella, and Brynne said at the same time.

       The first orc charged at Brynne and Celynnen.  Arwen shot an arrow that hit its neck.  "Go Arwen!" Celynnen shouted as she shot an orc.  "You need just about, um, 50 million more to keep up with me!"

       "You're on, sista!" Arwen shouted back.

       (Madella wrote this part) "Look, you think you can kill more orcs than me?  I'm insulted," said Madella as she shot two arrows at once, killing two orcs.  "I was born with skill, you acquired it."

       Celynnen and Arwen laughed as each of them shot a few more orcs.

       (Back to Celynnen) Celynnen paused for a moment.  She pulled her quiver out from behind her and groaned.  "Okay," she shouted over the din, "Who stole my arrows?!" She grabbed an arrow that whizzed past her head and shot it at an orc.  Arwen giggled.

       "Arwen!!" Celynnen shrieked.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

       "There it is again," Legolas muttered.  "They are most defiantly here." (Madella/Note: My brother doesn't talk like that.  He would most likely said, "Damn, she's following me AGAIN.")

       Aragorn walked over to him.  "Didn't you say that the Lady would tell you if they were there?" Legolas nodded.  "And were they?"

       "Yep.  They obviously have no idea what they're doing."   He said heavily.  They heard an orc screech in the distance.  Legolas stood up. "Orcs, from the north."

       "And from the direction of Arwen's name," Aragorn whispered.  "Come on, wake everybody up.  We need to help them.  Frodo, Sam Pip-"

       He was cut by a scream.  "OH SHIT!!  OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!  FUCK YOU!" Aragorn grimaced.  It was Celynnen.  "OKAY, NOW IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME ORC ASS!"

       Legolas closed his eyes tightly.  "That would be Celynnen."

       "I guess I got the good twin," Aragorn said in Elvish.  "Arwen doesn't cuss."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

       Arwen looked over at her sister who had drawn her sword in a fit of rage after an orc had sliced at her leg.  It hadn't come of (thankfully), but it was a very deep wound.  In less than two seconds, all of the orcs around her were dead.  Jesse, Brynn, and Madella stopped fighting to watch.

       "DEATH!" she was screaming.  "DEATH TO ALL YOU DAMN ORCS!" She saw everybody staring at her.  She was panting.  Hard.  "Keep fighting, you idiots," she said, then she sank to the ground.  It was very unfortunate that Legolas ran into the clearing at that moment.

       "I don't appreciate that tone of voice, Celynnen," Madella muttered as she shot 3 more orcs.

       He, Arwen, and Madella ran over to Celynnen (Jesse and Brynn were busy).  She was in pain.  Huge pain.  "Hi Legolas," she said happily when she saw him.

       "Celynnen, shut up for a moment, okay?  We need to get you to a cave or an overhang or something.  Act like you're dead while we fight the rest of them," Legolas whispered.

       She sat up quickly.  "But I can still fight!  I'm strong enough!  And I'm dizzy, ow." She laid back down.

       "NO!" Arwen, Madella, and Legolas said at once.

       "Fine," Celynnen whispered painfully.  The rest stood up as Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and the Hobbits joined them.

       Pippin poked Merry and pointed at Celynnen.  "Why is she on the ground?"

       Merry hit Pippin on the head.  "She's obviously hurt you stupid-head."

       "Oh."

       Celynnen laughed, but stopped quickly.  A very large, ugly orc was standing above her and saw her laughing.  Now his bow was raised at her heart.  "Oh, not kewl," she breathed.

       "Okay, I am _dead.  Leave me alone or I will haunt you for the rest of your life.  Actually, the rest of your life will probably be five minutes, but that's not the point!  BOO!"  When she said "BOO!" Aragorn had leapt over her and stabbed the orc.  He looked very angry.  Celynnen turned over painfully to see if anybody else was hurt.  _

       _THERE!_  She saw Boromir.  Aragorn must have told him to play dead, too, because he was very convincing.  Then she saw two, no _three_ arrows sticking up out of him.  "Oh, no.  No no no no no.  He _is_ dead."

       She rolled back over to watch Aragorn.  The heat was on.  Aragorn stabbed the monster in the stomach and the orc pulled in farther.  Then suddenly, Aragorn pulled the sword out and sliced its arm off.  The orc growled and Aragorn chopped it's head off.  It fell to its knees and was dead.  Both Aragorn and Celynnen sighed.

       Celynnen sat up, slowly this time, and Aragorn walked over to her.  "Thanks," she said to him.

       He laughed breathlessly.  "For what?"

       For saving my life, you twit."

       "Oh, that.  You're welcome."  He grabbed her arm and helped her stand up.  She looked around.  Only Gimli, Legolas, Jesse, and Brynne were standing in the clearing.

       "Where is everybody?" she asked.

       "What do you mean everybody?" he asked back.

       "Where is Arwen, Madella, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam?  They're kinda not here," Celynnen whispered painfully.

       Aragorn sighed.  "Frodo and Sam went off by themselves to Mordor."  Celynnen snorted.  "Arwen, Madella, Merry, and Pippin have been kidnapped."

       Celynnen stopped in her tracks.  _Arwen!_ She called telepathically.  _Arwen where are you?_

       _Celynnen!  Celynnen help me!  The orcs got us.  Um, I have no clue where we are._

_       That helps a bunch._  "Come on, we have to find them!"  She started walking faster, but Aragorn grabbed her shirt.

       "We need to heal you first," he said quietly.

       "Who cares about me?!" she shouted.  "I do not want to lose my sister like I did my mother!"

       Celynnen pulled away from Aragorn and ran away painfully in a huff.

       Nobody said anything or did anything for a full five minutes.  Then Gimli said quietly, "Legolas, maybe you should go after her."

       "Good idea," Legolas whispered and he ran swiftly in the direction that she went.  When he found her, she was sitting on a ledge facing the direction of Mordor.  She was clutching her knees and rocking back and forth.  Her wound was still bleeding.

       "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.  Hurting much.  Hurting very much.  Go away Legolas.  Ouchiful."  Legolas heard her mutter.  He walked over to her.  "I said go away."

       "I heard you, Celynnen, if you keep being a stubborn idiot you're going to die.  Now, can I please heal you?"

       "Ye-e-es!" she whined.  He could see that she had been crying from the pain.

       "Stupid orcs.  Stupid, idiotic, ghastly, daft, dimwitted, think headed, hideous, horrible, god-damned, murderous, lying, blasted, stinking, fiendish, freakish, foul, monstrous, malevolent, evil, nasty, wicked, malicious, cruel, vicious, bitchy, ferocious, savage, uncivilized, barbaric, disturbing, vexatious, troublesome, bothersome, aggravating, irksome, irritating, annoying, ugly, disgusting, repulsive, filthy, repugnant, pathetic, perverted, revolting, idiotic-"

       "You said idiotic already, Celynnen."

       "Oh."

       "Okay, it's not completely healed, but it'll do for now," Legolas said as he finished wrapping Celynnen's leg.

       "It still hurts!" Celynnen pouted.

       Legolas rolled his eyes.  "I'm not your father you know."

       "Oh please, don't remind me of him right now.  He wouldn't have healed me, he would've killed me."  She groaned involuntarily.  Legolas laughed and he helped her stand up.  They started walking back to the others.  After a few moments, Celynnen asked, "How could they have gotten kidnapped?  I mean, you and Aragorn could've saved them.

       "They were with Merry and Pippin and Boromir.  Well, that one orc shot Boromir dead, so he couldn't have saved them.  Madella and Arwen must have gotten wounded or knocked out to have been kidnapped.  Merry and Pippin, well, they're helpless in a fight with no one to protect them."

       "Merry does okay in battle, Pippin's helpless everywhere."

       Legolas laughed.


End file.
